Cougar It Up!
by DontBeAfraidOfTheDark
Summary: The annual Shake It Up! Chicago lock in is tonight, and Rocky and CeCe can finally go! CeCe has mastered charming the older boys, but Rocky decides to go for the younger crowd... Will she end up with Prince Charming or just a heartbreak? Why is Gunter acting weirder than usual? Who's CeCe crushing on! And exactly how far did CeCe go with that senior last spring? Cy, and Rocky x O
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: I don't watch Shake It Up much, but I thought they had gret characters. They just need to be a little un-Disney-ified. So this is what I came up with. They're all pretty much OOC, but its my story, so IDGAF. :-) Oh, and I don't have access to a computer with internet most of the time, so I'll only be able to post every few weeks. Maybe twice in one day, I really don't know. So...enjoy!)_

_(Disclaimer: If I owned Shake It Up, it wouldn't be on Disney Channel. So I don't own it. :P)_

"C'mon Rocky, if we don't hurry we'll be late!" My best friend CeCe yelled at me from the bathroom. I was putting the finishing touches on my hair while she put our toothbrushes in our over-night bags. The annual lock in at the studio where we film Shake It Up! Chicago was that night, and I had to look good. All the dancers were required to go, and this was me and CeCe's first time.

I put the last bobby pin in my hair when CeCe walked in.

"Okay, we're leaving now." she said, pulling my wrist and shoving my tote to me. I grabbed our sleeping bags an turned out the lights in her room.

"Mom, we're leaving!" she shouted. Her mom came running out of her room.

"No, wait!" her mom yelled. She stopped herself right at the couch. "You got everything?" she asked, smiling and holding a camera. We nodded, and she handed the camera to me.

"Take lots of pictures so I can put it in your scrapbook!" she said. Lately, she had been working on scrapbooks for her and Flynn obsessively.

"Okay mom. Can we go?" CeCe mumbled.

"Oh, alright. Stay away from those boys though!" she said. We rolled our eyes. The lock-in was legendary for putting together couples.

We walked out of her door quickly so Flynn and his friends wouldn't know we were leaving. He was having a sleepover with about six nine-year-olds. _Poor Ms. Jones_, I thought as we were walking down the stairs to the lobby.

CeCe has been my best friend since, well, forever. I can't imagine my life without her. She's always been the most beautiful person I've ever known, no homo, though. I like guys! I've always wished I could get my dull brown hair straight and glossy like hers, or have the confidence to get Ryan Jackson in my history class to be my boyfriend. CeCe would've just walked right up to him and kissed him. I, on the other hand, am resigned to letting him copy off my answers on the tests.

"Don't you think, Rocky?" CeCe said, stopping to look at me.

"What?" I said, snapping back to reality.

"Don't you think that my boots would go better with my red vest than my purple one?" she said, mentioning to the floral Dr. Martins that she had just bought last Tuesday when they went on their weekly mall trip with their paychecks.

"Oh, um, totally." I said, nodding. She looked at me skeptically.

"You didn't hear a word I said," she said, more of a statement than a question. I shook my head. She smiled.

"Who's the guy?" she said. I smiled too.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said coyly. She poked my stomach.

"Yes you do, who were you thinking about?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Ryan Jackson, duh." I said. She smiled even wider.

"I need to hook you two up." she said. I scoffed.

"I do not hook up." I said, quoting our favorite Kelly Clarkson song.

"You would with Ryan." she said, jumping off of the last stair. We walked into traffic, like we always do. It's not safe, but it's the only time we take a risk, ever.

"I would." I agreed. "But it's not like he'd go for me. He's a tenth grader." I whined. CeCe rolled her eyes.

"Don't you remember when I hooked up with his _brother_? Who's a _senior_? I think you can at least get Ryan." she said. I shuddered, remembering what CeCe had told me they had done last spring, down to every. little. detail. Ew! She smiled.

"First hook up ever, best hook up ever." she had said. She was only thirteen then, and he was seventeen. Talk about wrong!

"If he's even half as good as his brother, you're in for a ride." she said, winking. I let my mouth hang open at my best friend.

CeCe wasn't a bad girl, and she wasn't a slut, but she was a bit... promiscuous. She hadn't gone all the way, as far as she's told me, but she's gone pretty far.

I couldn't resist asking. "Did you two... you know, have sex?" I asked quietly. CeCe laughed.

"Don't you think I would've told you?" she said, still laughing. "I told you, it was sixt-"

"Lalalalalala!" I said, covering my ears. She laughed, pulling my ears down.

"Oh, come on, Rocky. You're gonna have sex eventually." she said. I shrugged.

"So? Hopefully it will be with my husband on my wedding night." I said. She laughed again.

"Right..." she said. I looked at her. We were quiet for a moment.

"Who do you like?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. Ryan's brother's still hot." she said, looking at the ground and getting all quiet. She knew he had a girlfriend, so that wasn't good enough.

"CeCe, tell me." I said sternly. She sighed. She paused, obviously for dramatic effect.

"Promise to not freak out and kill me?" she said. I nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Ty...?" she whispered. My eyeballs nearly shot out of their sockets, and my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"_What_?" I said, as she put her hand over my mouth. "Ty? You like my brother?" I said into her hand. She nodded. I felt like screaming. Ty was two years older than us, and definitely NOT for CeCe!

I pulled her hand off.

"Why?" I asked. She shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I don't know. I guess I have for awhile, I just didn't know it." she said. My eyes were still saucepans. "You said you wouldn't freak out!" she said.

"Yeah, but I thought it would be someone like Gunter!" I shot back. Why in the world would she like my brother?

She made a face, and said ,"Ew, no way!"

"But you'd go for my _brother_?" I said indignantly. We turned the corner, almost there.

"Yeah! Any day over Gunter!" she said, shuddering. I shook my head.

"I can't believe you like my brother."

"I can't believe you would think I like Gunter."

My mind came across a very horrible thought.

"You wouldn't have sex with him, would you?" I said, almost not wanting to hear her answer. She giggled.

"You know, Rocky, you should really chill with the sex questions." she said, opening the door to the studio.

We both giggled as we got funny looks from Gary.

_Let the fun begin._

(A/N: Thanks for reading, please comment what you thought :) oh, and so you think I need to bump the rating to M? I don't plan on saying anything bad, but CeCe's attitude and actions are a bit... Questionable. Let me know!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Cougar It Up! Ch. 2 (A/N: This is best read with these songs in this order: The Way I Are by Timbaland Shots by LMFAO ft Lil Jon Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado ft Timbaland And should I bump up the rating? I think T is appropriate but...? I'll put a poll in my profile!) On with the show! "Okay, guys, first of all, thanks for coming." the production assistant Angela said into her little mike. The studio was full of teens listening, dancing, or singing along with music. CeCe and I had just put on a little show on the dance floor to The Way I Are by Timbaland. We watched Step Up 2: The Streets the night before and were so inspired by Moose's moves! Our moves attracted a larger crowd than any of the others, so there were still a bunch of people surrounding us. "Secondly, here are the rules!" she said happily. "No PDA, for obvious reasons," she said. CeCe leaned over and whispered "So as long as it's not PUBLIC...?" and winked. I giggled. "If you fall asleep before midnight, it's fair game for sharpies." she continued. Everyone smiled evilly at the new kids, including me and CeCe. We ignored them. As if we can't stay up past midnight! "No hitting, kicking, biting, or karate chopping." she said. Everyone laughed again, even though Angela wasn't very funny. "No alcohol or tobacco. And certainly no marijuana!" she said, looking pointedly at a group of possible stoners. Everyone laughed again. Everyone knows they have drug tests after the lock-in. No one is dumb enough to get kicked off the show. "And if anyone breaks a rule, you'll be sent to the dressing rooms to clean bathrooms. So have fun!" she said. Everyone clapped. CeCe looked at me confusedly. "Why are they clapping?" she mouthed. I shrugged. Angela walked off the stage and Gary walked up. "So now, we want you to divide up into groups of three to five and dance! The best groups will perform on the stage, and the BEST group will win a prize." he said, CeCe shot me a knowing smile. "We are SO going to win." she said. We high-fived, and three guys walked up to us. "Hey, do you wanna be in our group?" a tall brunette asked. He looked about our age, and CeCe nodded. "Sounds fun." I said, smiling. I only recognized one of them, Eli, who was a year or so younger than us, but you really couldn't tell, because he's a famous basketball player's son and he's already six feet tall. I waved shyly at him. He smiled back. "I'm Randy, and you are?" the brunette asked CeCe. "I'm CeCe, and this is Rocky." she said, grabbing my arm. I smiled. "Hi," I said. He looked at CeCe. "Rocky, you have a very pretty friend." CeCe blushed. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend," she lied. He only smiled. "What he doesn't know won't kill him, right?" he said, obviously not giving up. But I gave up and went over to his friends. "Hi, I'm Rocky." I said. They nodded. "I know you." Eli said. I smiled. "Well, obviously," I said, sounding snooty. I winked at him to let him know I was joking. Smooth, Rocky, I thought. "And who's your friend?" I said casually. Eli smirked. "This is Hayden." he said, gesturing to the boy with the black, messy hair in a black hoodie, the hood up. He blushed and looked down. "Hi." I said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. "Hey." he responded quietly. "We've been neighbors since we were ten, so I thought I'd bring him to the lock-in." Eli said, still smiling. I look over to CeCe, who looks like she's either gonna kick Randy's junk or hump it. Ew. "Hey, Randy, what dance are we gonna do?" Eli asked, probably seeing the same emotions I saw in CeCe. He looked our way and shrugged, and took three steps forward to us. CeCe followed, and walked to my side, putting her arm on my shoulder. "Well, CeCe here had a great idea." Randy said. CeCe smiled amusedly. "Yeah, I think we should do something to Shots." she said, looking at me. I nodded. We had a whole routine worked out to that song, just for fun. If we added three guys to the mix, it would be even better. "Oh, I have that song." Eli said, grabbing his phone. He turned it up loud. He smiled. "I was listening to it on my jog this morning." he said. It darted from the middle. Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots! Everybody! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots! Shots, shots, shots, shots, shots! Everybody! "Sweet." Randy said. "So do you guys have a routine to that or something?" he asked nicely. I smiled. "We might have a little something to it." I said, lightly elbowing CeCe. She smiled. "Turn it on, Eli." CeCe commanded. He mumbled a quiet "Yes, Ma'am!" and turned it on. The music started and we got into position. We twisted into position, moving our feet quickly to the beat. When I walk in the club, all eyes on me I'm with the Party Rock crew All drinks are free... The music goes on until the end. We shuffle at the very end, and pose. We stop and smile, trying to catch our breath. Eli took the hint and turned the music off. "Wow." Randy said, impressed. We grabbed our water bottles from our bags, and we realized we had caught the attention of most of the people in the room. They tried to hide it, but we knew they had watched the whole thing. "Thanks," CeCe said sweetly. I put my hair up in a ponytail. Who knew a lock-in would make you work? "You guys are awesome dancers." Eli said. Hayden nodded, with his green eyes wide. He had even pulled his hood out of his face. "So do you think we could win with that?" CeCe asked. "Totally," Randy said. "But if we win we'll have to come up with another routine to another song. Should we save this for last?" he asked. CeCe and I shrugged. "Let's make it a vote. If you want this to be our first dance, say 'I'." I said. "I." Eli, Hayden, and CeCe said at the same time. I nodded. "Sorry Randy, majority rules." Eli said, poking him in the side. Randy hit him on his arm. "So that's it, we'll do Shots first." Randy said. Everyone said various 'Yeah!'s and 'Totally!'s, so we all agreed. Here we go! 


End file.
